opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Acromares vittatum
Acromares vittatum Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942 is a species of the Neotropical Cosmetidae: Cosmetinae in the genus Acromares. Taxonomy/Synonymy *''Acromares vittatum'' Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942: 7. Figs. 36-37. *''Syn.'' Erginulus clavotibialis (F.O. Pickard-Cambridge, 1905) as senior synonym by Goodnight & Goodnight, 1977: reversed by Kury 2003. Etymology There is no details of the etymology given by the original authors, but presumably an adjective from the latin vittātus, meaning 'banded', possibly for the lighter band-like markings on the lateral margins of the dorsal scutum. Placement Originally included in Acromares. Later transferred to Erginulus and then restored to Acromares Specimens (including type data) A.v. Holotype male (from Belize, Cayo Dist., Bengue Viejo): in AMNH, USA. A.v. Additional specimens of unknown number/gender listed in Goodnight & Goodnight (1947) collected from various locations in Belize (Stann Creek Dist. or unknown district) in Chicago Museum of Naural History, USA. A.v. Additional specimens of unknown number/gender listed in Townsend et al. 2010 1., as ♂, ♀, Belize, Cayo dist., Clarissa Falls (SMF), and Guatemala, Petén. Yaxha (INBio). Note: This is unclear which number/gender are in each collection, and there are no specimens with this name listed on SMF electronic database. Diagnosis Goodnight & Goodnight 1942Goodnight, Clarence J. & Marie L. Goodnight, 1942e. Phalangids from Central America and the West Indies. American Museum Novitates, New York, 1184: 1-23. date is 12 August 1942.,say (p.7). Acromares vittatum, new species. Figures 36 and 37.MALE.-Total length of body, 8.0 mm. Cephalothorax, 2.7 mm. Width of body at widest point, 6.8 mm. Dorsum finely granulate, eye tubercle very low, a pair of robust spines on the fourth area, remaining dorsal areas and free tergites unbedecked. Venter and coxae roughly tuberculate and armed with small hairs. Legs: armed with scattered hairs and a few tubercles. Third and fourth legs enlarged over the first and second. Patella and tibia of the fourth leg with secondary sexual characters of the male, arranged with long spinose projections as follows: on the outer margin of the patella in the median portion there are two large projections and one small one between the two large ones. On the ventral side of the tibia there are an outer and an inner row of thickly set long spinose projections. Remaining portion of the tibia with tubercles. Tarsal articulations: 6-10-8-8. End group of articulations of both first and second legs, three in number. Chelicerae very large. Palpus: trochanter, 1.2 mm. long; femur, 2.5; patella, 1.1; tibia, 2.0; and tarsus, 1.4. Total length, 8.2 mm. Normal in appearance, characteristically flattened. Cephalothorax, free tergites and lateral margins of the abdominal scutes, dark blackish brown. The large central area of the abdominal scutes reddish brown, spines dark. The areas are poorly delineated in this species, but there is an irregular series of white markings which consist of a white marginal marking about the abdominal scute and posterior part of the cephalothorax. There is likewise an irregular scattering of small white dots throughout the dorsum and on the cephalothorax and eye tubercle. Across the median portion of the scute, there is a series of large dots arranged in a curved row. On the free tergites, likewise, there is a row of white dots. There is no white marking between the cephalothorax and the abdomen. Venter and chelicerae dark brown, concolorous with cephalothorax. Remaining appendages reddish brown, concolorous with the larger part of the abdomen Notes * Location: BELIZE, Cayo District. - Bengue Viejo del Carmen (Goodnight & Goodnight, 1942, type locality). Cayo District. - Clarissa Falls (Townsend et al. 2010); Stann Creek Dist. - 'Bokowina' (=Bocawina), Kate’s Lagoon, Silkgrass, Stan(n) Creek Valley (Goodnight & Goodnight, 1947). * Location: GUATEMALA: Petén. Yaxha (Townsend et al. 2010). Goodnight & Goodnight 1942 ,say (p.7): TYPE LOCALITY. - Male holotype from Bengue Viejo, British Honduras. This species differs from Acromares banksi Goodnight and Goodnight in the different dorsal markings and spination of the fourth leg. References Category:Species Category:Central America Category:Neotropical Category:Fauna of Belize Category:Fauna of Guatemala